Dentro de la mente del Dr Watson
by JawnBloggerHolmes
Summary: Mi primer fic de Sherlock. M por alguna razon. Sherlock x Watson porque Jawn es todo tierno    Solo queda decir enjoy it   La mente de John Watson se materializan. Las elegantes manos del detective recorren todo su cuerpo, explorando mas alla.


Un gemido casi agudo escapo de sus hinchados y rojizos labios. Podía sentir los finos labios ajenos correr por su cuello. Los dientes de Sherlock mordiendo su clavícula, haciendo que vuelva a gemir, impulsándolo a mover su cadera contra su amigo, sintiendo aquel bulto en su pantalón.

Sherlock sonrío con picardía mientras que sus manos exploraban el cuerpo del Blogger como cual mapa.

Sus manos se adentraron debajo de la parte superior de su pijama de un celeste claro a rayas y John no resistió el calorcillo de su cuerpo. Necesitaba sentir la suave y calida piel ajena. La suave y calida piel del detective.

Fue casi con furia que arranco su camisa, mientras que Sherlock jugaba con la cintura del pantalón de su pijama y amenazaba con quitárselos pero no lo haría. No, porque Sherlock Holmes disfrutaba ver la desesperación en el rostro de John Watson.

Oh si. Era casi un maldito fetiche.

Eso no impidió que la mano de John frotara la notable erección de Sherlock con su mano. Si, porque John también disfrutaba ver la expresión de Sherlock. Penosamente para él, Sherlock reprimía sus gemidos en su cuello, solo mostrando su excitación frunciendo el ceño y desconcentrándose, prohibiéndole morder, lamer o besar el cuello de Watson.

La mano del detective bajó hasta su muslo, apretándolo y obligando a Watson a que enredara con su pierna su cadera.

Y nuevamente ahí estaban los gemidos de John pero esta vez eran mas fuertes y más gruesos, y estos hacían sonreír abiertamente a Sherlock, casi con orgullo. Como si cada gemido alimentara su ego.

Sus dedos se perdían entre cabellos rizados y oscuros, enredándose y jalando suavemente para atraer la boca del detective una vez más a la suya y demandando sus labios furiosa, lenta y acaloradamente.

Watson había atrapado la cadera de Sherlock con ambas piernas y lo presionaba contra él, moviéndose impulsivamente, como una necesidad. Como sí toda la presión que sentía en su vientre le obligara a hacerlo. Una y otra vez. Cada vez más pegado y más lento contra la pelvis de su amigo. Y ahí, por fin, Sherlock gimió. John juraría que explotaría en éxtasis ante aquel sonido. Un sonido incomparable que lo obligaron a cerrar sus ojos y morder con fuerza sus labios.

Eso fue lo que colmo a Sherlock. Como su cuerpo ya respondió a los estímulos y ahora gritaba por ser atendido. Y como el detective desprendió el pantalón a rayas de Watson y lo despojo de ellos tan rápido y con tal agilidad como si hubiera deseado esto hacia ya bastante tiempo como John lo hacia.

John podía ver en aquellos ojos claros como lo devoraban de deseo, lujuria. No estaba seguro de lo que era, pero si lo estaba que se descargaría aquella pasión que sentía en ese momento.

Sherlock había tomado su pierna derecha y la había besado antes de ponerla sobre su hombro y mirarlo con un brillo insolente en sus ojos.

Se había inclinado hacia John y lo había besado lentamente antes de aproximarse a su oído y susurrar.

Watson frunció confundido y lo miro "Qué?" pregunto, intrigado.

Sherlock sonrío insolentemente y repitió. "Si sigues durmiendo?"

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y pasó su mano por su rostro antes de sentarse en la cama.

En el marco de la puerta de su cuarto estaba Sherlock, con una bata azul oscura y una taza humeante en mano.

"Tu durmiendo y yo aburrido, John. Deja de murmurar y levántate de una vez." Dijo antes de caminar hasta su butaca, frente a la de Watson y dejarse caer ahí para tomar el periódico y leerlo.

Watson volvió a acostarse, aclarando su garganta y sintiendo el rojo de sus mejillas por el sueño. Un sueño que se había vuelto costumbre.

Se rió de si mismo y de cómo cada vez que tenía ese sueño, Sherlock lo despertaba y como su frente estaba empapada de sudor y como aun podía sentir el contacto de los labios de Sherlock con los suyos.

Estupideces que John ignoraba, pero que sospechaba que Sherlock sabia por el brillo de picardía que Sherlock tenia en sus ojos cuando John se sentaba en la butaca del frente y lo miraba por sobre el periódico o mientras tocaba el violín


End file.
